Imaginary Friend
by Zandrellia
Summary: The view of a young girl's life as she grows up with her imaginary friend. OneShot


Imaginary Friend

by Zandrellia

A young girl grows up with her 'imaginary' friend.

Disclaimers:

I don't own Sailor Moon, it was never my idea.

"One.. two.. three.. four.." A small girl with long violet colored hair stood against the side of a house with her arms crossed above her and her forehead against her hands. Her eyes twitched lightly as she smiled and counted aloud. "Five.. six.. seven.." Her dress was a white cotton summer dress and on her feet were little sandals which showed that it was quite hot for this early time of year. "Eight.. nine.. ten!"

She jumped up and stared around with bright blue eyes. "Ready or not here I come!" Her lilting voice called out melodically as she began to run across the yard, looking behind bushes and trees. A woman sat in a rocker on the large porch and smiled at her.

"Be careful, honey! Don't get your dress dirty or papa will beat your hide!" Her mother called as she went back to her sewing.

The girl ran around the right side of the house and into the back yard when she suddenly stopped to stare at her father's tool shed. She squealed and ran over to the opposite side of the shed, holding her finger out. "I found you!"

A tall woman smiled down at the girl and glanced around in a feigned attempt at fear. "Oh my! She found me! Help! Help me!" She smiled as the girl giggled again and bent to hug her close.

The door to the shed swung open and a black haired man glanced around to see the girl. "Who are you talking to, princess? There's no one there." Her father asked, full of confusion.

"No one, papa. Just my friend." She said as if he should have known and ran into the house, holding the woman's hand and dragging her along. "Come on! I'll show you my kitty!" The girl said to the woman in delight.

Eight Years Later

"Mama! He's going to be here any moment! Ooh! What do I wear!" The little girl had now grown and blossomed into a beautiful thirteen year old young woman. Her hair was now up in a pony tail, curled in tight ringlets, and her eyes were now darting around uncertainly.

She ran about the small blue room in a pair of faded jeans and a black bra, looking for an appropriate shirt. "Help me find something. I can't make my mind up!"

The tall woman nodded her head and turned sat for a moment with her right pointer finger to her lip, in deep thought. "Perhaps you should wear that pretty pink shirt you bought last summer; the one with the embroidered stars on it."

Suddenly the girl's eyes lit up and she ran to her closet, throwing clothes out of it left and right until she came to the shirt. The doorbell rang from downstairs. "Oh no! He's here! Hurry.. hurry.. hurry!"

She quickly threw the shirt on and buttoned it, tying it at the waist instead of tucking the tails in. Not as a trend setter, just to save time. "Ooooh! I don't want to make him wait! He's sooo cute and soo sweet!"

Fumbling she grabbed her perfume bottle and sprayed herself quickly before smiling at her reflection and darting out the door. The woman still sat on the bed, smiling wistfully at the open door. "Have a nice evening."

Five Years Later

"On this day our graduating class will step forward to hold the world within their hands.." A man in a brown suit said from behind the podium on the stage. The girl stood next to her boyfriend and smiled at him.

Her mind droned out the speaker as her thoughts turned to the life ahead of her. She hadn't told her parents yet, but they had both decided to get married next week.

He held a steady job already and not only agreed but wanted her to be a housewife and mother to their future children. She beamed with pride and happiness. How could she want anything more?

She turned her gaze from her boyfriend who was watching the speaker and glanced around the room at all the happy faces, full of excitement and hope. One face caught her attention and she held out her left hand in a silent greeting.

The tall woman stood in the corner of the auditorium and smiled, nodding when the young woman waved. "Even if you slowly forget me; I'll always be here."

Three Years Later

"Push, honey! You're almost there! Yes. You're doing a wonderful job. Keep going, honey!" Her husband called to her as she lay on the delivery table, wide eyed and covered in sweat as her body contracted.

She cried out in pain and then finally heaved a sigh as the baby fell out and into the waiting arms of the doctor. "Congratulations. It's a girl!" He called from the end of the bed as he prepared the final stages of the birthing.

Her husband kissed her gently and squeezed her hand as he looked at her with all the love and respect he could give. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

She smiled slightly as he went to see their new daughter and she lay back, turning her head to the side. Her eyes widened slightly but then she smiled again as she saw the tall woman standing by her side.

"Thank you." She whispered to the woman, who smiled down at her, running a smooth hand over her forehead.

The woman was happy but also sad. Wistful. "You're welcome, Ikuko." It was the last thing she said to the girl.. her girl.. as the new mother closed her eyes in exhaustion.. and her imaginary friend of childhood slipped away.

One Year Later

Ikuko glanced around the small room, hoping to see her long lost friend but knowing it would never be again. Somehow, when her daughter had been born, she had lost that part of herself.

She sighed and then smiled down at the yellow haired beauty below her. "My sweet Usagi. You are the most beautiful girl in the world." The baby cooed at her and she was comforted.

Her husband came into the room and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's time to go, honey. If we don't take this chance now then we may never get it again."

She nodded and her violet hair shook. Turning she reached over to turn the small lamp of, reaching over her mother's old rocker. Her arm suddenly tingled with a sensation she hadn't felt in some time.

A slow smile crossed her face as she followed her husband out and into the living room where her parents stood.

"How is she doing?" Her mother asked.

"Oh she'll be perfectly fine." Ikuko said with a small smile as she pulled her coat on.

Her father frowned and stared at her. "You have that look you used to have when you were little; when you were scheming with your imaginary friend. The one who's name you couldn't pronounce."

The violet haired woman nodded and picked up her purse as she took her husband's hand. "I can pronounce it now. Her name is Queen Serenity."

The End


End file.
